


Kara Says Goodbye to Lena

by sillystar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystar/pseuds/sillystar
Summary: Kara comes to the realization that her and Lena can't repair what has been broken.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Kara Says Goodbye to Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this show frustrates me so god damn much and Kara Danvers is one of the my favorite characters of all time. This is the first time I've ever written for anything besides school, so bear with me. I tried my best.

It was done. Leviathan was defeated. Lex had been exposed to the world and was back in jail. Kara could only hope that he would stay there this time.

Supergirl fought for the world everyday, and tonight she was exhausted. She laid down on her couch and just wished she would have some time before the next villain reared its head. 

She smiled to herself, thinking about Alex and Kelly out for celebratory drinks. She was so happy that Alex had found someone, someone who wanted the same things she did. They had just gotten word that Alex would be picking up a little three year old boy that weekend.

Kara heard a knock on the door and hopped up. Her x-ray vision saw Lena through the door with drinks and dinner in her hands. She felt an immediate sense of dread and paused. Lena had helped them defeat Lex and Leviathan, she had finally done what Kara had prayed to Rao about every sunrise since that terrible night in the fortress. She had returned to the side of good. So why did she have this horrible feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach?

Kara's yellow sun enhanced Kryptonian brain goes into overdrive. Lena had been one of her closest friends, someone who she could be completely human with a couple hours a week. And then Kara thought back to those hours in the fortress. The ones where she couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t leave and she felt her blood burn. She thought of Alex coming to her after Lena had used Myriad at the DEO and had sobbed in her arms about how she had felt so vulnerable. How terrified she was that someone was going to force her to run a sword through Kara’s chest. Of the twenty year old boy who died in the name of humans ‘being able to compete with aliens’.

She had loved Lena and Lena had hurt her. She had killed. And she didn’t think that they could ever go back to the way things were. She squared her shoulders and walked to the door. Prepared for another battle.

“Hi,” Lena looked nervous. Holding the bottle of Chateau Margaux in her right hand and a takeout bag from Lucky Choi’s in the other. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kara said. Finding it difficult to get the words out of her mouth.

Lena looked surprised. “I… I know things between us have been complicated, but we both made mistakes. And I was hoping that we could try to repair our relationship. What we did today, stopping Lex and Leviathan was incredible. We make an amazing team.”

“I know that, I knew we would. A Super and a Luthor working together are practically unstoppable,” Kara felt her throat start to close up, but she forced herself to keep going. “But after everything that’s happened between us, I don’t think we can just go back to the way things were.”

Lena’s expression was quickly shifting from one of shock to anger and Kara steeled herself for what she knew was going to be a heartbreaking conversation.

“I forgave you for lying to me. And you said that you would always be there for me if I chose to come back. I’ve chosen Kara.”

“I am so happy that you have, but I don’t think I can forget everything that’s happened. And I think you and I both need to evaluate what led us to this point, but I can’t be with you on that journey.” Kara needed to think long and hard about why she had let Lena treat her the way she had. 

Lena stepped back and scoffed, “Is this a script? You can’t ‘be with me on this journey.’ What the hell? You look at me with that superior Kryptoni-“

“STOP,” Kara couldn’t take it anymore. That’s what it always comes back to, doesn’t it. “Do you hear yourself? I know that this is hard for you to accept but _you are prejudiced._ You have an inherent bias against aliens that makes you view us as untrustworthy and a threat. But that’s not the only reason I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Would you care to inform me? Or are you just going to stand there and throw insults my way?” Lena looked guarded, her face closed off.

“Do you remember, all that time ago in the DEO when I told you what Kryptonite did to me. How it felt to walk into a room and feel like your skin is going to be seared off your bone. You _left me_ trapped in a kryptonite-lined box for _hours_. Do you understand that I have nightmares of dying in that cage?” Kara felt her voice breaking and her rising in turn.

Lena looked away, as if she was trying to push Kara’s words out of her mind.

“And you’re still keeping secrets.”

“I’ve told you everything, you’ve seen all my research. Confiscated all the kryptonite, what more do you want?” 

“I’ve seen all your research on this Earth. Can you tell me about Adam? About whatever you did to Eve?” Kara hated this, she didn’t want to be asking these questions but this conversation is long overdue.

“How do you- He consented to the experiment, and it’s not like I wanted him to die. And Eve was a villain” Lena said brokenly.

Kara felt tears pricking her eyes and she knew that this was it. She cared for the woman standing before her so much, but she could no longer reconcile who the Luthor was and her own code of honor. She knew that Lena had been hurt time and time again by a family that didn’t know how to love. But what she had suffered doesn't excuse the pain she had caused. And Kara was so tired and she knew that it would be a long time before Lena could truly understand all of the harm she had brung about.

Kara took a deep breath and prepared to end one of the most difficult chapters of her life. “Lena, you did some things that can’t be taken back. But I also know that you aren’t like your brother. I know that you can be a beacon of good in this world, but for my own sake I can’t be there while that happens.”

The wine crashed to the floor and Lena stepped back. “So that’s it. Even though I had set aside my pride and come to you for help. That’s it.”

Kara laughed to herself a little, tears finally wetting her face. “Yeah Lena, that’s it for us. I don’t know about you, but what all of this has taught me is that I need to go to Kelly and get a recommendation for a really good therapist. I suggest you do the same.”

Lena stood there and didn’t know what to say. So she said the only thing she could think of before walking away from Kara Danvers for the last time. 

“Goodbye Kara.”

“Goodbye Lena.”

  
  



End file.
